All Week Long
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Kate and Gibbs go on a week long holiday
1. Chapter 1

It's a beautiful summer day and Kate and Gibb are at home. They have taken a week holiday. Gibbs has left Tony in charge and asked Paula and Stan to fill in for them. Kate and Gibbs have been together for just over 2 years. Their relationship is no secret at work but aside from a simple kiss on the cheek it is strictly professional. If they don't agree on something at work they go home and sort it out.

*Monday*

Kate is standing at the kitchen sink washing up from dinner last night and breakfast this morning. Gibbs is outside working in the garden. He wants to start his own vege garden. He decided to come in for a break. He saw Kate standing by the sink in a flowy dress. It's a holterneck dress, white with big red flowers on it, a waist band just under the bust and her hair was up in a pony tail. He was wearing baggy, beige pants with a white singlet which had dirt stains on it. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her bare neck.

" Hey you" she said placing a plate on the rack.

" Your all sweaty"

" What were you expecting, prince charming"

" That would have been nice" she said turning around in his grip and drying her hands on a towel.

" That's a nice dress" he tells her looking at it.

" Thankyou". His hands ran along her bum and down to her thighs which he grabbed and lifted her on to the edge of the sink.

" It would look even better on the floor" he said kissing her. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him in closer.

" I like that idea" she whispers to him. He lifted her up again and placed his hands on her bum acting like a seat. He walked over to the table and placed her down.

" Gibbs not here. Its an antique" she said with a smile. He picked her up again and took her into the lounge room and places her down on the carpet.

" Not here. Carpet burn" she laughs. He picks her up again and mumbles something but stops when she kisses him. He takes her to the bedroom and places her on the bed and there are no objections. Their mouths are kept busy and so are their hands. Gibbs' hands are around her neck undoing her dress. He pulls it off her and throws it away leaving her in beige coloured, lace undies. Her hands are on his back pulling his singlet off revealing his tanned, toned torso. Her hands then start on his pants. She undoes the buckle of his belt, unzips them and pulls them down along with his boxers. He stops kissing her and places random kisses along her body down to her undies. He doesn't normally do this but it's the first day of their holidays so why not. He gripped the top of her undies with his teeth and slowly slid them off. He then placed kisses up her body to meet back up with her lips. One of her legs went 'round his bum to pull him in and he did just that. He slowly eased in and out of her. He starts to kiss her boobs and swirls his tongue over her nipples.

" Oh" she moans. He gets faster. His kisses move from her chest to her shoulder and to her neck where he stays. He is going as fast as he can.

" Oh Gibbs. God" she screams. He moans into her neck. Her hands run through his hair which is the sign that she's almost there. He goes in harder and deeper. Her muscles clench around him.

" Oh Kate" he moans. He goes as hard and as deep as he can. They both scream out in pleasure as they climax together. Gibbs collapses on Kate. They are both sweaty and breathing heavily.

" Wow…that…was…amazing" she breathes. Gibbs' cell starts ringing. He rolls over to the other side of the bed and grabs it off the side table.

" Gibbs" he answers still trying to catch his breath.

" Hey boss how's the holiday?" Tony said.

" Fine"

" Great"

" What do you want DiNozzo?"

" Uh just to tell you that everything is fine here and that Paula and Stan are great"

" Bye DiNozzo" Gibbs hung up on him.

" What did he want this time?" Kate asked him.

" Oh nothing important" he said kissing her and getting up and having a shower. Kate laid there listening to the soothing noise of the running water. She slowly falls asleep. She wakes to the smell of Gibbs' chicken stir fry. She puts some undies on and slips on a silk night dress and walks out.

" It's about time you woke up" he said with a smile.

" Sorry but you really took it out of me" she said as she sat on a stool near the bench.

" Glad to hear" he said kissing her. After dinner they sat on the lounge cuddled up together.

" You know when I first met you I thought you were the biggest bastard ever" she said tangling her fingers with his.

" Oh yeh and what about now?"

" Not so much"

" So when did it change?" he asked softly. He was always embaressed to talk about his feelings except when it came to saying I love you.

" Well… I think when we were on the Augusta. Just you and me" she said smiling at him.

" Why?"

" Um well I guess because we got to spend time together without Tony, Abby or Ducky and I got to see the other side of you"

" And" he said with a cheeky smile as he remembered his favourite bit of that trip.

" Ok, and I liked being close to you during the emergency blow"

" So did I"

" Really?"

" if the COB wasn't there I so would of kissed you"

" Nothings stopping you now" she said with a smile and he leant down and kissed her.

" So when did you realise you wanted me?" she asked.

" Well I knew as soon as I met you on Air Force One that I had to have you on my team but to have you all to myself. I think when we investigated that video game"

" Oh the immortals"

" Yep"

" Why then?"

" I don't know. I guess seeing you wanting to prove the sailor didn't commit suicide and standing up to me to do it and your religious beliefs. I don't really know. I do know that I would of liked to see you in that 2 piece bikini" he said with a cheeky smile.

" You still have it don't you" she said punching him playfully.

" I wish"

" Sure" she cuddled him again. They both soon feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*Tuesday*

They both woke up to the sun shinning on their faces.

" Morning" Kate said kissing him.

" Morning to you to. Coffee?" he asked getting up.

" Yes please. I might have a quick shower while you do that" she said heading to the bathroom. Gibbs stands in the kitchen for a moment then switches off the coffee machine. He to heads to the bathroom. The door isn't closed and he can see the room filling with steam. He walks in, takes his clothes off and silently steps into the shower. Kate is facing the back wall and doesn't notice Gibbs until two arms wrap around her waist and his head appears on her shoulder.

" Saving water are we?" she says putting her hands on his.

" Something like that" he said kissing her neck. She turned around to see the water running down his face. She ran her hands up and down his torso. She looked up and kissed him. His hands ran all over her warm wet body. His hand ran over her clit and she bit his lip. She grabbed onto the metal bar attached to the wall behind her. They had it put in last year especially for this. He lifted her up and slid inside her. She wraps her legs around his waist as he slides in and out of her. The water runs down between them massaging her clit. She is already crying out in pleasure so he goes faster.

" Oh Gibbs" she screams over the water. He feels her muscles tighten and goes harder and deeper inside her.

" Oh god. Gibbs" she screams as she comes. He lets out one strong moan and he is done to. She stands up and they hold each other letting the water run over them. They decide its time to get out. Gibbs gets out and dries himself off and chucks his pants on. He goes back out to make coffee. Kate dries her hair and stays in her towel. She goes out and sits at the table. Gibbs brings her her coffee..

" Thanks" she says with a smile. Her mobile rings and she grabs it off the table.

" Kate Todd" she answers.

" Hey Kate its Abby"

" Hi Abbs how are you?". Gibbs looks up at her in curiosity.

" I'm good. How's your holiday going?" Abby asks.

" It's good"

" Great so when are you coming back?"

" Why? What's wrong?"

" Oh nothing except Tony is getting on my nerves"

" But isn't Paula and Stan keeping him out of your hair?"

" Yes and no. You see since Gibbs left him in charge he has been acting….well like Gibbs"

" Really"

" Yeah and he's really good at it. He has the stare down packed already"

" Really. Well I might just have to swap the old Gibbs for the new one". Gibbs' head shot up to look at her.

" Hahaha. You could never do that"

" Yeah I know"

" Oh god here he comes. Look have fun on your sex-a-thon. See ya" Abby said hanging up.

" We're not having" she started but realised she was gone.

" What was that all about?" Gibbs asked.

" She said we were having a sex-a-thon. We are not having a sex-a-thon" she said taking a sip of coffee. Gibbs smiles but stops.

" No I mean about swapping me for the new Gibbs"

" Oh. Well Abby said that Tony was taking the power to his head an acting like you and doing a good job of it and I just made a joke of it. That's all"

" Oh" he said looking down at his coffee.

" Oh Gibbs" she said with a little laugh.

" You really think that I would leave you for Tony or anyone else". He didn't look or say anything. She gets up and walked over to him and turns him so she can sit on his lap. She put her arms around his neck.

" I was kidding. I would never leave you not even if…Johnny Depp walked through the door" she said. He still wasn't looking at her. She grabbed his head with both hands and forced him to look at her.

" I have not fallen in love with Tony or someone else. I have fallen in love with Leroy 'kiss' Jethro 'kiss' Gibbs 'kiss' and no one else" she says starring into his eyes.

" And I love you" he finally says. She hugs him tight and leaves to get dressed. She chucks on a skirt and singlet. She goes back into the kitchen to see that Gibbs has gone outside to work in the garden again. She decides to wash up again. When she's done she takes Gibbs out a cold drink. He stops work and they sit on the bench under the tree. She hands him the drink.

" Thanks"

" That's ok. I was thinking we could have pizza and a movie tonight"

" Really. Pizza" he said confused.

" Yes. I know that I don't let you eat the things you used to and I want to make it up to you. And you can choose the movie as well" she said.

" Are you sure. Don't you want to watch one of your romantic movies?"

" No. so when you think of a movie tell me and I'll go get it ok" she said taking his glass, kissing him and getting up.

" Ok" he replied as she walked away. She went inside and put the glass on the sink. She looked around the house and didn't see anything that needed to be done so she grabbed a magazine and sat at the table and read it.

When Gibbs came back in Kate was on the lounge watching the news. He comes and sits down next to her.

" Hey, you all finished for tonight?" she asks.

" Yep"

" So got a movie in mind?"

" Uh no. can you just choose one" he asks looking at her pleadingly.

" Ok sure. I shall go get pizza and a movie. I'll be back soon" she kissed him and then left.

" So what movie did you get?" he asked taking the pizza box from her.

" Ladder 49. Is that ok? "

" Yep" he said with a smile. They sat down on the lounge , ate pizza and watched the movie cuddled up together.


	3. Chapter 3

*Wednesday*

Kate woke to find an empty space next to her in bed. She got up to find a already made cup of coffee for her. There was a note from Gibbs saying that he went to get supplies for the garden as he was almost finished. She went and had a shower. She put on a skirt and singlet again. When she was dressed she picked up some dirty clothes off the floor. She decides to do some washing. She was just about to turn the washing machine on when Gibbs walked in.

" Are you doing washing?" he asks.

" What does it look like"

" Could you throw this in quickly" said taking his shirt off.

" Sure. I should do this more often" she laughs.

" Why's that?"

" Because you take your clothes off for me" she said with a cheeky grin.

" All you have to do is ask" he says walking closer and taking her with his lips. He lifts her up onto the washing machine. He makes her lie down. He pulls off her skirt and undies. He places kisses all the way up her inner leg. He moves over to her clit. He stops.

" Gibbs" she breathes waiting for him to do something. He smiled to himself and kissed her folds and ran his tongue up till it reach her clit. He swirled his tongue around it, sucked it and then slipped two fingers into her. They went straight to her g-spot.

" Oh god yes" she screamed as fireworks erupted throughout her. His fingers danced and his tongue twirled even more.

" Oh god gunny" she moaned. Gibbs didn't think anything of it.

" Gunny oh yes" she moaned again. He wasn't hearing things.

' She was moaning Tony wasn't she?' he thought. His tongue stopped and he pulled his fingers out.

" Gibbs don't stop" she pleaded. Then came a knock at the door. Gibbs got up and wiped his fingers on his pants.

" Tony what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked surprised to see him.

" I just wanted to come 'round and see what you guys are up to" he said with a smile.

" Tony" Kate said coming out of the laundry.

" Kate, just the person I wanted to see" he said walking in. Gibbs stared at him the whole time.

" Why?" she asks.

" I need to ask you a question"

" Ok"

" What did Abby say to you about me?"

" Well she said that you" she got cut off.

" DiNozzo I think its time for you to be leaving" Gibbs said.

" Yep of course. I should be getting back. Bye"

" Bye Tony" Kate waved with a smile. Gibbs closed the door behind him. He didn't say anything just grabbed his stuff and headed back to the garden.

' What the' she thought to herself as she went to finish the washing. For the rest of the day Gibbs didn't talk or even look at her. She would ask him a question and his reply was a grunt and he walked away.

After they sat on the longue watching TV. They weren't sitting as close as usual. She looked at him. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

" I was watching that" he said still not looking at her.

" What is wrong with you?" she asks.

" Right now. You turned the TV off"

" Screw the TV. Something has been bothering you all day and I have the feeling its me" she said not quiet yelling.

" Maybe because when I was pleasing you, you moaned Tony's name"

" I did not"

" Then who turns up but Tony" he says cutting her off.

" I didn't invite him if that's what you think"

" Its exactly what I think"

" Gibbs"

" Kate don't bullshit me, if you want him then go. Don't sneak around" he said looking at her angrily.

" My god. How the hell could you think of such a thing. I moaned 'Gunny' trying something new but obviously that didn't work and how many times must I say I don't want anybody else" she yelled standing up.

" Especially Tony, but if you want me gone I'm gone" she said walking to the bedroom and slamming the door.

' What the hell have I just done' he thinks to himself. He almost feels like crying. He gets up and goes to the door. He can hear her crying. He thinks its best to leave her alone. He goes down to the basement to work on his boat. He picks up his sanding block and starts to sand the panel. He stops and stares at it. He throws it across the basement in anger. He sits down on the floor and looks up at the roof.

" Please god make her stay" he whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

*Thursday*

Kate wakes up and looks at the empty space beside her. She feels terrible about the fight they had the night before, but it was partially his fault to. She decides to get up and make breakfast. She quietly walks down the steps of the basement carrying a tray with coffee and two pieces of jam toast. She sees Gibbs sleeping in his sleeping bag on his boat work bench. She walks beside the boat, places the tray on the work bench and hoists herself up to. She looks at Gibbs with a smile. His eyes flutter awake.

" Coffee?" he asks groggily.

" Yep" she replies. He slowly gets up and crawls along the bench and goes to stand up to soon and bumps his head on the beam.

" God damn it" he winces holding his head.

" You ok?"

" Yep" he says pulling a stool over and sitting on it beneath her. He legs dangle either side of him. He grabs his coffee. She bends down and kisses his sore head.

" Better?"

" Much" a rough hand runs up and down her bare leg. She is only wearing one of his NIS shirts and panties. He is in boxers.

" Your still here" he said softly.

" Gibbs I will never leave you. No matter what we both yell at each other because believe it or not I still love you" she said kissing his head again. He puts his coffee back on the tray, gets up and turns to face her. He puts his hands on her thighs. He looks her in the eyes.

" Kate I am so sorry for what I said" he says.

" I'm sorry to. I just don't know how many times I need to tell you that I will never leave you for anyone"

" At least once more" he said with a grin.

" Ok" she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

" I Caitlin Todd will never. Ever leave you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs as long as I live" she said then kissed him. He hugged her tight. Her legs wrapped around his waist. He leaned back and looked at her.

" I missed you last night" she said with a smile.

" God I missed you to" he said kissing her again. He picked her up and took her to where his sleeping bag was. He laid her down on it. He pulled his top off her and kissed her all over. Her hands pulled his boxers off him quicker then ever before. As his lips met with hers he took her undies off and let his fingers play with her clit for a bit. She moaned into his mouth. He removed his fingers and plunged into her. Her hands ran over his muscular back. He started to pick up speed.

" Oh Gibbs" she let out. He kissed her neck and down to her shoulder where he rested his head. As he got faster Kate squeezed her muscles around him on purpose to make him come harder.

" Oh Kate. God" he moaned into her shoulder. Her hands started to run through his hair and she started kissing his neck and shoulder. He went in hard and deep. Each thrust harder and deeper then the last.

" Oh Gibbs, Gibbs" she screamed. Her muscles once again tight around him.

" My god Kate" he moaned as he climaxed with her. He collapsed next to her. They were both trying to catch their breaths.

" Wow…Kate" he breathed. He looked at her and she looked at him, they both had smiles in their faces. She rolled over and kissed him.

" Your amazing" she said. When they were both dressed Gibbs went out to tend his garden and Kate turned the radio on. She decided to vacuum. Gibbs heard the vacuum going but also something else.

" Outrageous when I move my body" Kate sung dancing around as she vacuumed in her shorts and singlet. Gibbs watched her mesmerized.

" Outrageous" he said to himself. Not long after lunch it started to rain so Gibbs and Kate were stuck inside with nothing to do. They both just sat on the lounge. Kat had her head on his lap and legs on the arm of the lounge.

" We could talk" she suggested.

" What's there to talk about?" he asked.

" Um I don't know" she laughs. Gibbs looks down at her.

" What?" she asks.

" W could talk about…you know" he said embarrassed.

" Oh ok. Well you can go first since you thought of it"

" Would you hate me if I never ask you to marry me?" he asked.

" What?. God no. Gibbs why would you think I would?" she said sitting up.

" Well I know you want to get married and I would love to marry you but with my track record marriage is the worst thing" he said looking down. She took his head in both hands.

" I will love you no matter what and we don't need to be married to prove that. I want to grow old with you, married or not" she said. He kissed her.

" Ok my turn. What has been the worst and best day over the past 2 years?" she asks as she sits beside him, legs over his and cuddles up to his chest.

" The worst…last nights fight"

" Why?"

" Because I thought I had screwed things up and you were going to leave"

" And best?"

" Best" he stops to think

" Everyday we haven't been at work" he says.

" Is that because of the sex?" she laughs.

" No. well part of it, but I like this. Just being together with no one else around" he said. She leans up and kisses him.

" And yours?" he asks.

" Worst was last nights fight to because I thought you wanted me gone and best" she pauses to think.

" Probably the day when we found out we secretly wanted each other. I remember we both told Abby we liked each other and when we both were with her in the lab she blurted out that I liked you and then she said that you liked me"

" Yeh I could of slapped her" they both laughed.

" Well actually we should be thanking her because if she didn't then we wouldn't be here like this"

" Uh well" he says uneasily. She lets go of him and looks at him.

" What?" she asks.

" I asked Abby to blurt out that I liked you so I didn't have to do it and when she said you liked me first I was dumb struck"

" you told her to tell me" she said standing up.

" it was either that or locking you and me in the elevator to show you how I felt"

" Geese now why didn't you do that" she said playfully.

" Maybe because you would of kicked my ass if you didn't want it"

" How about I kick your ass now for not doing it" she said with a smile.

" That's fine with me" he said with a grin.

" Even better" she said walking to the stereo and playing the cd that was already in there which happened to be Tracy Chapman and the first song that played was her favourite ' Baby can I hold you'. She walked back over to Gibbs and held out her hand. He reluctantly grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. They walked over near the stereo. Kate put her arms around his chest and rested her head on his chest as well. He put his arms around her waist and rested his head against hers. They danced slowly to the music.

" You know this is better the kicking my ass" he said softly.

" I know". He smiled and kissed her head.


	5. Chapter 5

*Friday*

Kate wakes early as Gibbs is tossing and turning. She sits up and looks at him. He is all sweaty and looks to be in discomfort. She doesn't know what to do, whether to leave him be or wake him up.

" No please god NO" he mumbled.

' Wake him' she thought to herself.

" Gibbs wake up. Gibbs" she said gently shaking him. He sat up straight away breathing heavily. He turned to look at her. He hugged her straight away.

" Oh thank god" he said.

" Hey what ever happened it was just a bad dream" she said calmly. She pulled him off her and looked at him. He was almost crying.

" Hey its ok" she said kissing him. She put her arm around him and she laid back down pulling him down to her chest. His arms wrapped around her.

" Do you want to talk about it?" she asked playing with his hair.

" You were gone. No one would tell me where you went. I found out that you had been kidnapped and when I found you the building was going to blow up and you ran out and it did. When I picked you up you had that gorgeous smile on your face which was quickly taken away by pain" he stops.

" Gibbs" she said softly.

" You had been shot. Your lifeless body in my arms" he said. She could feel his tears on her skin.

" Hey, I'm here and not going anywhere" she said as she leant down and kissed him. They both went back to sleep in each others arms.

Kate wakes up to an empty bed but the beautiful smell of blueberry pancakes. She stumbles out of the bedroom to see Gibbs in the kitchen serving up two pancakes.

" Morning" she says walking up to him.

" Morning" he reply's with a kiss.

" So what's all this"

" Breakfast"

" I see"

" Its to say sorry for last night"

" Oh come here. You don't have to say sorry for anything" she said hugging him. So they each took their plates of pancakes and sat down at the table and ate. Once they were finished Kate went to have a shower and Gibbs back to tending his vege garden. Kate washed the couple of dishes that were on the sink. She then went out and sat on the bench under their big tree. She sat there watching Gibbs attach old cd's to string to help keep away the birds. He notices her and stops and goes to join her.

" So what do you think?" he asks.

" Looks good. So when will they be ready?" she asks with a smile.

" Oh give it a couple of months"

" Your still having them aren't you?" she asks bluntly.

" What?"

" You know what. How long?"

" The last month" he says bending forward, resting his arms on his legs and looking at the ground.

" why didn't you tell me?" she asks hurt.

" I didn't want to worry you"

" You worry me more when you don't tell me these things and I find out the hard way"

" Does it really matter what I dream about anyway?"

" Yes, because it affects your mood during the day"

" And what mood am I in today?" he asks looking at her.

" Gibbs I didn't mean" she said putting her arm around him.

" No Kate, you never mean anything you say but you still say it" he says getting up and going inside. Kate sits there still stunned at his sudden out burst. She hears his car start up and leave. She feels terrible. Can they go a week without one fight. Obviously not. She decides to call Abby..

" Hello Abby here" a happy voice answers.

" Abby it's Kate. Are you bust?" she asks trying to sound as happy as she was.

" No not at all. What's wrong?"

" What? Nothings wrong I just need someone to talk to" she said.

" Where's Gibbs" she asks. Kate doesn't answer.

" Kate?"

" I don't know"

" What do you mean you don't know?"

" We had a fight and he left" she said trying hard not to cry.

" What was it about?" Abby asked concerned.

" Last night he had another dream. It was so bad that I had to wake him up. He said that they have been back for at least a month"

" Oh Kate I'm sure he hasn't gone far. Probably just to clear his head. And like always he doesn't tell you these things because you worry to much"

" I don't worry to"

" Kate"

" Ok I worry but only because I love him"

" I know that and so does Gibbs. Ah Kate I'm gunna have to go Tony wants me….I think"

" Ok. Bye. Oh and thanks Abs"

" Anytime. See ya" and she hung up. Kate sat at the table looking at the front door hoping he will come through it at minuet. She decides to call his mobile. No answer. She calls again. No answer. She cant take it. She cries. She puts her head on the table and eventually cries herself to sleep.

A few hours later Gibbs arrives home. He see's Kate asleep on the table. He walks over to her. Grabs her phone from her and looks at the screen. His number comes up ready to call. He looks at her face and can see dry tear marks on her cheeks. He gently kisses her cheek and she wakes up.

" Oh my god your home" she says sitting up.

" Look I'm sorry for going off before" he started. She got up and hugged him tight.

" Don't be. You don't have to tell me everything its just that it worries me when you don't, when its something like this"

" I know and that's why I don't tell you because you worry to much"

" I know. I'm sorry"

" Don't be. That's what I love about you". She smiles. She pulls back and looks at him.

" Promise me something"

" What?"

" Do not run away when we have a fight because I had no idea where you went, what had happened to you" she says starting to cry again.

" Hey, hey I'm sorry. I promise ok" he said kissing her. She hugged him and didn't let go.


	6. Chapter 6

*Saturday*

Kate rolled over in bed and hugged Gibbs. He put an arm around her and kissed her head.

" Hey" he said.

" Hey to you to"

" I was thinking we could go to the beach today" he said running his hand through her hair.

" Sounds good to me. Which one?"

" My secret one"

" Wow you have a secret beach. I'm impressed" she said with a smile.

They arrive at the secluded beach. It was beautiful. They set their stuff down just below a sand dune. They put their big sun umbrella up, put their towels down side by side, placed their clothes with the other stuff, sun screened each other up and headed into the water. Kate clung to Gibbs with her legs wrapped around him, arms around his neck and lips locked with his. Whenever a wave came they both bobbed over it or when Gibbs warned her they went under. It got real quiet and Kate took this opportunity to kiss Gibbs' neck and chest.

" Gibbs" she said surprised.

" I can't help it. I want you now" he said kissing her. She unlocked her legs and stood up. She pulled away from him.

" On one condition. You catch me first" she said running away towards the sand. It took a moment for him to realise it was a yes and he chased after her. She was almost back up to their stuff when Gibbs' arms wrapped around her and he took her neck with his mouth.

" Geese Gibbs you shouldn't be able to do that " she said with a smile.

" What?"

" Run up the beach and still have the energy" she laughed.

" I caught you didn't I" he breathed.

" You sure did" she said turning around and locking onto his lips. They slowly walked back up to their spot. Kate laid down on the towel. Gibbs on top of her.

" Wait. What about the sand?"

She asked.

" It'll be fine" he tried to assure her.

" For you maybe" she said pushing him up.

" What?"

" I'm on top" she said with a cheeky grin. He obeyed and laid down on the towel. She straddled his waist.

" Much better" she said leaning down and kissing him. His hands where undoing the bows of her bikini top while hers were undoing the string and Velcro of his boardies. Once her top was off her started undoing the bottoms. She lifted up her bum so he could pull them off. She didn't like the idea of being nude in such an open space so she pulled the umbrella down a bit more. She then went back to pulling his boardies off and Gibbs sighed a sigh of relief when they were off. She leant down and kissed him as she slowly slide onto his dick. Her arms were either side of his head holding herself up and Gibbs had his hands just under her ribs to help hold her up. She slowly slide up and down along him. He broke the kiss for air and enjoy this sensation. She had her head down and kissing his neck. When their lips were locked again she started to go faster. Their kisses grew more intense as the pleasure grew. Kate rested her head on his shoulder as he took over her neck. He moaned silently in her ear as she speed up. She then sat up and instead of moving up and down she started moving her hips back and forth. This way every backward motion his dick was hitting her g-spot. His hands rested up on her thighs and hers on top of his. As the pleasure built up her movements got harder and faster. He could tell by her face and breathing that she was almost there and he was to. He pulled her back down to him and to her surprise he started pumping her from underneath.

" Oh Gibbs" she screamed then bit down on his shoulder. He was holding on to her tight and with 3 big deep pumps they both came. She collapsed on top of him breathing hard. They just laid there in each others arms, when Kate got up and put he swimmers on.

" Where are you going?" he asks sitting up.

" To cool down. You coming?" she says throwing his boardies at him and running down the beach. He watched her dive under the waves before he put his boardies on and made his way down the beach to join her.


	7. Chapter 7

*Sunday*

Kate woke up next to a snoring Gibbs. He only ever snores when he is having a good sleep. She decides to get up and start breakfast. She puts the coffee on and starts to make French toast. As she finishes cooking the first two pieces he stumbles out of the bedroom in nothing but his boxers.

" Something smells good" he says standing behind her.

" Breakfast" she says with a smile.

" Nope" he leans in and kisses her neck.

" I think its you". She turns around to face him.

" Wow" she says looking him up and down.

" What?"

" Your very…tan" she says with a smile.

" Huh?"

" Go look in the mirror" she says turning back to the toast.

" Holy" Gibbs shouted from the bathroom.

" I'm black" he exclaims walking out as Kate places the two plates of toast on the table. He pulls his boxers opens and looks down.

" I'm white under there" he says. She walks over to him.

" I still love you even if you black 'kisses him' and white ' puts her hands on his bum' now don't worry about it and come have your breakfast". After breakfast Gibbs has a shower and Kate has a bubble bath. Gibbs finishes first and on his way out kisses Kate. When she gets out she puts on her strapless, red flowy dress. She walks out to find Gibbs on the phone. He is wearing long black pants and his blue short sleeved button up top which isn't buttoned up. He hangs up the phone when he see's her.

" What's the special occasion?" she asks looking at him.

" What. Nothing why?"

" Your all dressed up"

" Well I thought we could go to church"

" You. Want to go to Church?"

" Yep"

" Ok". After he buttoned his shirt they left. They arrived home just after lunch. Gibbs heads straight for the toilet.

" What do you want to eat?" she calls from the fridge.

" I'm not hungry" he calls back. Just then there's a knock at the door.

" Hey guys. What are you doing here?" she asks looking at Abby, Tony, McGee, Ducky and Director Shepard.

" We're here to celebrate your last day on holidays" Abby said walking in and kissing her on the cheek.

" We brought food" tony said.

" And wine" Ducky said with a kiss on her cheek to.

" It'll be good to have you back at work" Director Shepard said with a smile.

" Thanks Director" Kate said closing the door behind her.

" Please its Jenny away from work" she said with a smile.

" Gibbs" Kate called as she showed everyone to a seat at the table and took the food and wine.

" Hey" Gibbs said with a smile walking out.

" Geese someone got some sun" Abby laughed.

" Thanks Abs" he said grabbing the wine glasses.

" I think you look good" McGee says. They all look at him then laugh. They all get a glass of wine and a plate of Chinese ( Tony's choice). They are all talking when Gibbs gets up and puts on a cd.

" So what did you guys get up to?" Ducky asks.

" Uh well Gibbs made a vege garden, I tidied up the house, the beach obviously and yeh" Kate said taking a sip of wine.

" So no se-a-thon then?" Abby asks with a smile. Kate chokes on her wine.

" Abby" she exclaims with a stare.

" Actually yes" Gibbs says looking at his plate. They all looked at him.

" Gibbs" she yells.

" What?" he asks innocently. She looks at everyone looking at them except Jenny.

" So where exactly did you guys…you know" Tony asks.

" Tony you can't ask that" McGee says.

" No McGee he wants to know he can" she said. Gibbs looks at her with a plea.

" Ok so there was our bedroom, the shower, on top of the washing machine, in the basement and yesterday at the beach"

" Wow" Abby exclaimed. They sat there in silence listening to the cd Gibbs had put on. Then Kate realised that they were all her favourite songs. She stopped eating and looked at Gibbs and to her surprise he was looking at her. He took a deep breath as the next song started. It was her most favourite song of all time 'Baby can I hold you' by Tracy Chapman. He stood from his chair and everyone looked at him. He turned Kate around to face him, got down on one knee and took her hand.

" Kate when I first met you I knew I needed you for my team. Then I came to realise that I wanted you for myself. When I found out you wanted me to I couldn't of been happier. Since then everyday that I spend with you I grow more In love with you and don't want to loose you. I know I asked you if I never asked you to marry me would you hate me but I never asked if I did ask you. So Caitlin Todd will you marry me?" he said pulling out a little box, revealing a beautiful gold ring with 3 diamonds on it. He looked up at her and was all teary.

" Yes. Yes" she said before throwing her arms around him and kissing him. He put his arms around her and pulled her up into a hug.

" Whoo" everyone cheered except Jenny who had left.


End file.
